


The National Pastime

by notyourusername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Kink, M/M, Sports, Werewolves, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourusername/pseuds/notyourusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just isn't into lacrosse; hates it, actually. So when he finds a way to get out of it using baseball tryouts, he took the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The National Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend's (-Wondersmith.tumblr.com) birthday is tomorrow. I saw she said something about Stiles in a baseball uniform and Derek getting a kink for it.
> 
> Her actual words were: #SO WHO IS GOING TO WRITE ME A FIC WHERE STILES CONFESSES HE HATES LACROSSE AND WANTS TO PLAY BASEBALL INSTEAD? #AND HE'S RIDICULOUSLY GOOD AT IT #AND DEREK DEVELOPES A KINK FOR THE UNIFORMS#WHO?????
> 
> So I tried writing for it. It's simple but I tried to get the base for it. You can imagine the rest. 
> 
> Happy birthday Ivanna.

Stiles was not happy. After two years on the the team, he has yet to be on the lacrosse field once. Yeah, sure, he had his chance once, but he was too busy trying to find the Alpha with Derek so it doesn’t really count. Not that he really wants to play, but it would be nice to be asked. Okay, truth time. The fact of the matter is…. Stiles doesn’t like lacrosse. At all. It fucking _bores_ him to an extent he didn’t think possible. The reason he’d signed up on the team was because Scott was too much of a wuss to join by himself and he guilted Stiles into going in with him.

“It’ll be a great way for us to hang out.”

“We’ll be cool. Girls love guys in lacrosse uniforms.”

Yeah. Right. That only worked for Jackson and Lydia, and Stiles didn’t think Lydia was interested in the uniform as more of the social status it gave her being a player’s girl. But it wasn’t working for him. They spent even less time together during practice because Scott, being part of the actual team that actually played, was put to practice with the rest of them, while Stiles and some other kid sat around and helped hand out water bottles and towels. _Oh great, I’ve turned into a water boy_. Stiles was sick of it. He was at that point where he wanted to throw his stupid lacrosse stick into a deep hole. He needed to get out of it. Plus, practice really cut down on his boom chicka wah wah time with Derek.

***

When he saw the poster for baseball tryouts, he found it serendipitous: he’d say he has to quit the lacrosse team because he plans to try out for the baseball team; then, when he doesn’t get picked, it’s goodbye sports and hello free time! It was awkward explaining to Coach about his current dilemma, being that not only was he the English teacher, he also volunteered to coach the new baseball team. _Joy._

“What’s up Bilinski?”

“Uh, it’s Stilinski, coach. Stiles, really. It’s more of what people are used to call me—”

“Yeah, yeah, what’s your point? I ain’t got time for funny business. Practice is almost up.”

“Yeah, about that…” Stiles scratched his head and gave his sheepish grin. “I’m quitting the team.”

“WHAT?” Coach didn’t like it when people pulled out of his teams; felt like he’d failed or something.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to try out for the new baseball team and I don’t think I can handle being on both.” Coach stopped, turned around, and stared at the teenager.

“You’re trying out for the Pitchers?” Stiles didn’t know whether to run or faint when he saw Coach smile. “I guess I’ll see you at the tryouts then.” He should have fainted.

***

The rules were different than lacrosse: you couldn’t just run around, beating each other for the ball; there was an order, a series of bases you had to pass before doing anything. They gave you a wooden bat, but you were supposed to hit the ball with it, not the other team. Stiles found it plausible. It’s less brute and more skill, and if it’s one thing Stiles had, it was skill. Sure, it was during Wii Games, but it was the same structure, for the most part. Scott had spent the day rambling on about Allison this, and Allison’s dad that, so it allowed Stiles the chance to not worry about making small talk with him and focus on what he was going to do this afternoon.

He walked out to the diamond field, where the rest of the tryouts were sitting. Luckily, Coach was the same whatever sport he was in charge of, so that helped calm Stiles down, but now he kinda worried over what position he was going to take? He didn’t really have the knees to be a catcher, so maybe a pitcher? Nah. He’d learned with Allison’s attempts to teach him archery that Stiles wasn’t very good with aim. That left the one where he had to hit the ball and run around. Okay, sounds doable. He’d gotten enough training for that when he was locked in the school with a deadly killer wolf.

So why did this sound so much scarier?

***

When Stiles walked inside Derek’s home, his nose deep in the boy’s neck as always, he sneered at him. He always sneered at him for some god knows reason, but this time it was different. “What did you do today?” _Hello, Derek. Nice to see you too sweetie._

“You mean, besides going to school like every other day you’ve known me?”

“You smell… different.” Stiles thought he would get used to being treated like a bag of potpourri which Derek inhaled like an addiction. He pulled out Stiles’ arm and smelled his hand. _Why is this a turn on?_

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t smell like that crap field or metal bench you sit in, the smell of moss and rust that you accumulate after lacrosse.”

“Oh, that.” Stiles thought he might as well show him. Stiles threw his backpack on the couch and pulled out a uniform. “I dropped lacrosse and tried out for baseball. Insert joke about switching teams here.” Stiles waited for Derek to stare at him glassy-eye like every other time he tried joking about his sexual attraction, but the wolf was more keen on the clothes he held in his hand. “What are you looking at?”

“That.” Derek took the uniform from Stiles’ hand and put it over him. A twitch in his eyes made Stiles’ think that he had made the right decision about switching teams after all. “Put it on.”

 


End file.
